The Story of Gertie the Goat
Gertie tries to let Bao Bao climb the mountains. Despite Cassandra's warning, Bao Bao can't climb very well. She decides to help them climb the mountains as Cassandra was wrong. Summary Main Zoo Lucy hears a bleating sound in the zoo. The sound is coming from Gertie, a goat at the top of a tree. She explains to the animals that she can jump high than any other animal. Gertie is also notable of jumping higher than the big mountains and rocks. Story One morning, Gertie lives in the mountains of China. She is known for jumping high on the mountains. Bao Bao wished if he could climb the mountains like Gertie. Gertie began asking him about climbing the mountains together. Bao Bao, however, is not a good climber. She teaches him how to climb the mountains properly. That afternoon, Gertie found Cassandra drinking tea. She convinces Cassandra about taking Bao Bao for a climbing lesson. Cassandra gets angry with Gertie, because a panda can't climb a mountain very well. Gertie gets warned about the climbing lesson, because this lesson is very dangerous. Cassandra convinces her to cancel the expedition. Bao Bao began packing for the trip by putting bamboos in his sack. Gertie realized if Cassandra were wrong, Bao Bao would be able to climb the mountains. She ignored Cassandra's warning about bringing Bao Bao to the mountains. Gertie began teaching Bao Bao how to climb the mountains. Gertie and Bao Bao began meeting Cassandra. Cassandra was irritated how unusual Gertie did. Cassandra began asking the adventurers to take her advice by not climbing the higher slopes. Bao Bao had trouble climbing a very slippery slope. Gertie began bushing him to climb this slippery mountain. Cassandra is very jealous about Gertie and Bao Bao. She bumps into a gong by accident, which made the wise old master appear. Cassandra doesn't need any advice from him. Cassandra tries to leave the pond. She is warned to give advice to Gertie and Bao Bao by using a helping wing. Cassandra was confused by the carp who is talking nonsense. Meanwhile, Gertie began asking Bao Bao to copy her to jump higher than her. Bao Bao is unable to reach the top of the mountain, because this side is very slippery. Cassandra had been pushing rocks under a mountain, which caused most of them to collapse. Bao Bao had finally learned to climb the mountains. Cassandra finally forgave the animals for being wrong. The animals had a short picnic at the mountains. Moral Ending Lucy would like to climb a mountain someday. She ends up climbing Georgina to go back to bed. She finally climbed on her head to go back to bed. Gallery Ep 103 2.jpg Ep 103 3.jpg Ep 103 4.jpg Ep 103 5.jpg Ep 103 6.jpg Ep 103 7.jpg Ep 103 8.jpg Ep 103 9.jpg Ep 103 10.jpg Ep 103 11.jpg Ep 103 12.jpg Ep 103 13.jpg Ep 103 14.jpg Ep 103 15.jpg Ep 103 16.jpg Ep 103 17.jpg Ep 103 18.jpg Ep 103 19.jpg Ep 103 20.jpg Ep 103 21.jpg Ep 103 22.jpg Ep 103 23.jpg Ep 103 24.jpg Ep 103 25.jpg Ep 103 26.jpg Ep 103 27.jpg Ep 103 28.jpg Ep 103 29.jpg Ep 103 30.jpg Ep 103 31.jpg Ep 103 32.jpg Ep 103 33.jpg Ep 103 34.jpg Ep 103 35.jpg Ep 103 36.jpg Ep 103 37.jpg Ep 103 38.jpg Ep 103 39.jpg Ep 103 40.jpg Ep 103 41.jpg Ep 103 42.jpg Ep 103 43.jpg Ep 103 44.jpg Ep 103 45.jpg Ep 103 46.jpg Ep 103 47.jpg Ep 103 48.jpg Ep 103 49.jpg Ep 103 50.jpg Ep 103 51.jpg Ep 103 52.jpg Ep 103 53.jpg Ep 103 54.jpg Ep 103 55.jpg Ep 103 56.jpg Ep 103 57.jpg Ep 103 58.jpg Ep 103 59.jpg Ep 103 60.jpg Ep 103 61.jpg Ep 103 62.jpg Ep 103 63.jpg Ep 103 64.jpg Ep 103 65.jpg Ep 103 66.jpg Ep 103 67.jpg Ep 103 68.jpg Ep 103 69.jpg Ep 103 70.jpg Ep 103 71.jpg Ep 103 72.jpg Ep 103 73.jpg Ep 103 74.jpg Ep 103 75.jpg Ep 103 76.jpg Ep 103 77.jpg Ep 103 78.jpg Ep 103 79.jpg Ep 103 80.jpg Ep 103 81.jpg Ep 103 82.jpg Ep 103 83.jpg Ep 103 84.jpg Video Trivia * When Molly mentions about the red rock, this is a reference to Australia. The red rock is the name of Wally's home. * Horace doesn't appear in this episode, despite the story being set in Asia. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Gertie told the story